finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diabolos
:See Diablos' summon sequences here. Diabolos , also known as Diablos, is a recurring creature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that has most often appeared as a summoned monster. He first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII and his trademark ability is Dark Messenger, which usually deals fractional damage based on the target's HP. Even though his nature and backstory change, Diabolos's appearance throughout the series is consistent. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Diabolos appears in the Game Boy Advance and subsequent versions. His magicite is obtained by defeating the Kaiser Dragon in the Dragons' Den. Dark Messenger deals non-elemental fractional damage reducing opponents' HP to 1/16, ignoring protection to Death, and also inflicts Sap. He costs 100 MP to summon. Diabolos teaches Graviga (x5), Gravija (x3). At level up, Diabolos provides a +100% boost to HP. Final Fantasy VIII Diablos is an optional boss who becomes a Guardian Force upon defeat. He can be obtained when the party receives the Magical Lamp from Headmaster Cid. Upon using the lamp in the menu the screen will dissolve and the player will fight Diablos. Diablos learns HP-J, Mag-J and Hit-J junctions, HP and Magic boosting support abilities, and Mug, which lets one steal items from opponents with the Attack command. Its unique abilities are ones that reduce the frequency of random encounters and refine abilities that let the player make time magic and status magic from items. Because Diablos's attack power is determined differently from most GFs', it doesn't learn SumMag+ abilities or Boost. Diablos's summon attack is Dark Messenger that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP count via a percentage equal to Diablos's level range (with a damage cap of 9,999). Its compatibility item is Steel Orb and it also gains compatibility when the person junctioning it uses Demi and forbidden magic. Diablos doesn't have an "opposite" GF whose summoning would deplete its compatibility the most. Its Triple Triad card is dropped by its boss form. Final Fantasy XI Diabolos is one of the five terrestrial Avatars, alongside Carbuncle, Fenrir, Phoenix, and Bahamut. He is the ruler and creator of the dreamworld known as Dynamis, and appears as a character and boss in the ''Chains of Promathia storyline. Players who have defeated Diabolos can optionally face a far more powerful version of him in the quest "Waking Dreams" to forge a pact with Diabolos, gaining the ability to summon him. As a summon associated with dreams and sleep, many of Diabolos's moves are magic-based and some gain bonuses from being used when it is nighttime or when the enemy is asleep. Diabolos is also the name of a server. Blood Pact abilities FF11-DiabolosConceptArt.JPG|Concept art. Multiple Diabolos'.png|Diabolos, ruler of dreams, creates multiple copies of himself in the dreamworld. Diabolos and prishe.png|Diabolos presides over a sleeping soul. ''Final Fantasy XII Diabolos is a Mark and an otherworldly demonic gargoyle with a spear and fiery wings. It is fought at the Lhusu Mines. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Diabolos appears as a rank 2 Non-Elemental Flying summon. His regular attack is called Nightmare, while his special attack, Gravity, causes the Sap status. Final Fantasy XIII Concept art for a Diabolos fal'Cie exists, but it never appears in the game. Many different forms and styles were considered from an organic-looking creature to a mechanical one. Final Fantasy XIV Diabolos appears as the final boss in the level 50 dungeon, Lost City of Amdapor. He uses both gravity magic and the skills of the ''Final Fantasy XI incarnation. To evade his Ruinous Omen attack, the party must memorize and open the correct door to the void which will protect the party while traveling through it. Though defeated, Diabolos managed to escape the lost city. He later appears in Heavensward as the one responsible for awakening the voidsent trapped in the Void Ark, and carried off the coffin containing the Shadow Queen Scathach into a voidgate. He sought the queen's resurrection for his own gain. After the Adventurer defeated Scathach in Dun Scaith, Diabolos absorbed her essence and faced of Eorzea's defenders once last time, ending in his defeat and banishment from the realm. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Diabolos is a Vermilion Bird Eidolon obtained by completing the Chapter 7 Expert Trial "Operation Dragon Slayer". His attacks are drain-based as his movement involves him dispersing into a cloud of bats and striking anything that he passes through while healing him. One of Diabolos's attacks is a combo ending with him dispersing into a mass of bats which regenerate his health upon hitting Dark Strike. His signature technique is Gravitation Ball (Graviton in his Astaroth variation) where Diabolos drains the health of anything within the area into a large sphere which, upon release, drifts towards its target and explodes on contact. He comes in three variations; Diabolos, Baalberith and Astaroth. FFT0 Diabolos Concept Art.png|Artwork. Ff type0 diabolos.jpg|In-game. Diablos2.jpg|In-game. Diablos3.jpg|In-game. Diablos4.jpg|In-game. Bravely Default Diabolos is a demonkind enemy that appears in the Dark Aurora. Bravely Archive Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Diabolos is gained during Chapter 4: The Darkness section, when the Warriors of Darkness traverse the Lufenian Ruins where they find a dark orb floating in the Demon Corridor. After touching the orb, Diabolos engages the party in battle. Upon defeat, Diabolos allows the Warriors of Darkness to summon him, costing 64 MP to summon. Diabolos's attack Dark Messenger hits all enemies and deals Darkness-element damage. Diabolos and the Monk ability Vacuum Wave are the necessary components to unlock the Dark Judgement Fusion Ability. Dark Judgement removes 1/4 of all enemies' HP, reducing them to 3/4 of their current HP. Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTNS Diabolos Alpha Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Diabolos Alpha. FFLTNS Diabolos Omega Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Diabolos Omega. FFLII Diabolos Ω Rank 8 Phantom Stone.png|Signet (Rank 8). Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Diabolos Icon.png|Icon. PFF Diabolos Sprite.png|Sprite. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Diablos is a boss in some ''Final Fantasy VIII dungeons and events. Diabolos was also set to appear as a Summoning ability bearing his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, but doesn't appear in the final product. Its summon ability is called Breath, its animation mimics his Final Fantasy VIII summoning sequence and the ability would likely deal dark-elemental magic damage to all targets.https://twitter.com/JCFElNino/status/1122875391327256576 FFRK Diablos FFVIII.png|''FFVIII'' version. FFRK Ultimate Diabolos FFXI.png|''FFXI'' version. ''Final Fantasy Explorers FFE Diabolos.png|Diabolos Final Fantasy Explorers-Force FFEF Diabolos.png Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Diabolos Artwork.png|Diabolos (★1). FFBE Diabolos Artwork 2.png|Diabolos (★2). FFBE Diabolos Artwork 3.png|Diabolos (★3). FFBE Diabolos Portrait.png|Diabolos's portrait (★1). FFBE Diabolos Portrait 2.png|Diabolos's portrait (★2). FFBE Diabolos Portrait 3.png|Diabolos's portrait (★3). FFBE Diabolos Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Diabolos is represented by a card of the aqua element portraying his appearance in ''Final Fantasy Type-0. Another card depicts Diabolos from Final Fantasy XI with a dark-elemental card, and a wind-elemental card for Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Diabolos TCG.png|Trading card. Diabolos PR TCG.png|Trading card. Diabolos2 TCG.png|Trading card. ''Triple Triad Diabolos from ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 506a_Diabolos_(JP).png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. 506b_Diabolos_(JP).png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. 506c_Diabolos_(JP).png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion ''Crystal Conquest Diabolos is one of three summons. It deals massive damage to other characters. ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate As part of a Collaboration between Capcom and Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura was asked to design various new Armor types for the playable characters, and their feline companions. For Male Hunters Nomura created the Rage Armor set, which is based on Diabolos. Etymology Diablos emerging from a magic lamp in ''Final Fantasy VIII may be a reference to the djinn. The French localization of Final Fantasy VIII renamed Diabolos to "Nosferatu", a Romanian term meaning "Unclean One" that is sometimes synonymous with the Devil or vampires. In the Spanish localization it is called Diablo. Trivia *The recurring summon from Ivalice, Adrammelech, resembles Diabolos, even having a with a similar pose to Diabolos's Final Fantasy VIII appearance. *Some concept art of Diabolos (Top right; central second row; central bottom) in Final Fantasy XIII look like the design has been subsequently modified to create the creatures Faeryl and Aeronite in the sequels. *In World of Final Fantasy, Diabolos's English voice actor is Robin Atkin Downes, who also voiced Genesis Rhapsodos in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. References Category:Recurring summons